


Peacock

by Oscarthegrouch



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson is a drama queen, F/M, Fights, Jason needs a hug, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, NO CAPES, One Night Stands, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sassy Dick Grayson, anger management issues, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscarthegrouch/pseuds/Oscarthegrouch
Summary: J-''You didn't call''D- ''Well uh, I wasn't interested in a second round, sorry''.





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fellow night creatures I hope you enjoy the read!

The Nighter, 3 am. The night is well off, most everybody is hazy and intoxicated by the heat, hormones and the alcohol. It's the best nightclub for young adults, it's hype, dark, affordable and has a great interior.

It's the best place in Gotham city to get your blood pumping.

A tight heap of people are moving in sync to a rhythmic music, one in particular puts on a show. He's languid and tempting, his body inviting. The jäger bombs he's ingested puts an easy smile on his face. His eyes are half lidded in an expression that suggests idiocy or sin.

He belly dances at the remixed oriental music, whipping his hips and his neck in a suggestive manner. He barely stays on the flat of his feet and laughs every time someone bumps into him.

He's not paying attention to where he's stepping and no one pays him mind because he's gorgeous and slays the dance floor.

He's watched predatorially by several pairs of eyes. Lust and envy obvious on their tight faces. One in particular glares in a daring fashion. Legs spread on the small stool of the counter and face hidden by a whiskey glass.

The owner of those intense eyes follow every move of the man, worsening the involuntary reaction his body is having to his dance. When a few girls crowed the other, he slams his empty glass on the counter and springs to his feet.

Walking unapologetically towards the dancer he pushes the people away, cornering the man.

He gets closer and _damn_ , he thinks. _Smells good_. _Could fuck his voice_. _And every part of his body is worth humping_.

He starts dancing next to him. In a bold dry manner, exuding the same precision and strength as when he walked. Every move gets him closer, his dance is jerky, powerful and the prey throws his head back and laughs as he gets seized by the waist in a possessive manner. He's drunk and happy, and maybe a little horny so he pushes back.

Jason's head hits the wall as he makes a frustrated sound.

Dick Grayson is the type of guy you don't want to look at when you have confidence issues.

…............................

Dick wakes up in rough sheets. As if they had been cleaned once too many times. His body complains as he sits up. He figures the light filtering through the curtains woke him up because he definitley doesn't feel up to walk.The room looks incredibly cheap. There's nearly no furniture around him and the mattress is laid on wooden planks.

He stretches in an attempt to wake himself. His head hurts. It's foggy. He doesn't remember a lot from last night. All he knows is that he was pretty wasted and had hooked up with some dude.

Apparently he was fucked harshly too. On his hips bloomed stains of purple and red, his legs were obviously spread too far even for him, as indicated the pain in his tendons. He knew he had scratches on his back from the way it burnt and his ankles were bruised.

He shudders, wondering what type of sadist he had landed with. Not that he minded rough sex but last night had been pretty violent.

When his head stops swinging whenever he moves, he tries to remember his night. He remembers vaguely being pulled by the hair and forced to painfully arch is back for his partner. Remembers the slaps and the cum on his face that he had to wipe off with his fingers and lick off like ordered.

His eyes close shut in shame. He can't believe he left someone do that to him. It was so..pornographic. Dick hates to be dominated in bed. He can't believe his behavior.

_Why did I fuck with that type of loser ?_

He glances on the other side of the bed and jumps slightly as he realizes the other man has been watching him silently. His mouth is hidden by is arms, he can only see his broken nose and dark green eyes.

Pretty handsome. If he hadn't been darn straight creepy.

Dick tries to smile as a greeting but the man doesn't move. He keeps his eyes strained on him. That's when Dick decides it's time for him to leave.

He scratches his head and awkwardly thanks the guys for letting him crash in for the night.

''I .. have to go now.'' he blurts twisting around as to avoid anymore eye contact.

He gathers his stuff. He has half the mind to say something about his ripped shirt but then again the guy didn't seem too stable to him.

He dresses quickly pretending hard that he's alone in the room. Dick turns his head to say something and of course the creep is still staring at him, leaning on his elbows, bulge obvious.

He blushes hard because he really can't help but feeling like a vulnerable teen right now.

He acts as if he hadn't seen anything.

Trying to act as naturally as he can, he winks at the other as he mouths ''ciao'' and closes the door behind him.

He looks around because he's always curious and thank God the rest of the apartment looks normal. It's actually big. Still a bit empty, but habitable. Neither too clean nor too dirty. There are a few dishes in the sink and a take out bag on the Ikea table. The couch looks new and comfy, he sees a few pictures near the kitchen window, a playstation..

''Good, he's not a psycho just a weirdo'' _,_ he mutters.

He gets curious about a bag that he sees near the entrance but the sound of the other getting out of bed has him spinning around.

The dude walks up to him, in his boxers, face indecipherable. Dick waits awkwardly.

 _Why on earth did I take my freaking time_ , he thinks.

He tries not to make eye contact. But the man pulls Dick in by grabbing his butt and pressing his still hard cock against his groin.

''See you soon princess''

Dick hears the question in his voice and while his mind screams : _Hell No_ , he smiles politely.

There's a small silence, and he decides that it's his cue to leave.

''Bye now'', he blurts and opens the door as fast as possible.

He runs down the stairs of the building like there's fire behind him.

Once in the street he has to lean against a wall. The headache is still lingering and his muscles start to cramp. He decides to hail a taxi rather than walk miserably for a few blocks.

The wait seems eternal. He looks at his watch and realizes he doesn't have time to get home, he promised Kori he'd drop by.

….............................

''Actually I was thinking of something more scandalous..'' She teases.

Dick's own grin spreads reflexively ''You mean 'spoon of nutella with whipped cream and salted caramel on top kinda of sinful' ?''

Kori laughs.

''You know me too well !''

She goes around the counter to prepare the beverage and Dick lets himself fall on the lavish pink couch. He grunts when he man-spreads his legs and Kori chuckles knowingly.

''Rough night ?''

Dick scrunches his nose, ''I probably was miraculously spared the chainsaw. My limbs should've ended in a garbage bag down the alley !''

She laughs at that, shaking her head.

''The ever drama-queen !''she calls from her shoulder.

''No seriously ! Kori listen, this dude lived in freaking Crime Alley, he had serious scares and bruises on his skin. Worse he had those mean eyes !''

She shakes her head but he continues. ''Kori my adoptive brother is Damian and my adoptive father is Bruce. I've dealt with scary. He had the eyes of a **rabid dog** !!''

She lifts her eyebrows to that and brings back two overflowing mugs of hot chocolate. Who said they were only for winter time ?

''Okay, first things firsts, she says, setting the cups on the table, do you have his name so we can check his facebook profile ?'.

Dick groans and rubs his face with his hands.

''I just know his first name Kori.'' Hard to forget despite the hangover, since he had repeated it so many times during the night. S _hame on me, shame on me, shame on me_.

''You know, she continues, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, I'm feeling sneaky. If you remember where he lives we could spy on him !''

He looks at her, disbelieving. Kori's like a kid, like him she has a lot of antics and she's always a promise of fun and deliriously silly nights.

He ponders the idea for a second and he decides he really doesn't want to meet up with the guy again. However, he doesn't have enough cells in his hand to count the number of times Alfred caught him by the neck muttering ''curiosity killed the cat''. If indeed he had encountered a killer, which he actually doubts, it would be wicked.

He takes a gulp of the warm liquid himself, making a pleased sound and answers, whipped cream adorning his upper lip, that she should hold to that thought because it might be a good opportunity for fun.

''You know it's crazy, everywhere hurts'' he muses.

Kori lifts an eyebrow. She leans forward, impish expression dancing on her face

''The real question Dick Grayson is : did you like it ?''

Dick roars laughing. He looks at her earnest face and realizes how much this is precious : her and him being such close friends.

He shifts, adjusting his position so that he can face her more properly and comments :

''You know I actually have no idea..''

She blinks her astonishing green eyes and considers him with an amused expression. She then pushes eagerly for more details of his night. They aren't shy amongst themselves and he doesn't spare her a lot of details. Making her laugh most of the time with the theatrical tone he employs when telling a story. Reminding his entourage of his circus roots. The mysterious Jason had his reputation built up.


	2. The brains, the brawn and the beauties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rushed writing, details don't come naturally to me! It would also be nice if you could tell me if I'm being too narrative #-_-#

A week later, Dick is well on his feet again. The weather is warm, he happily sips on his latte while enjoying the heat on his bare arms. He starts humming a song as he crosses two pretty girls ogling him.

 _Life is good_ , he thinks when he stops dead in his tracks.

The guy is standing in front of a store, smocking a cigarette.

The guy he hadn't called back. The guy that looks like a deadly boxer.

Too late to pretend he hadn't seen him, the other is looking at him intently.

His lizard brain tells him to run but rationally he thinks that chances are, he might meet the guy a second time, so he might as well keep him on his good side.

He smiles sheepishly while waving, hoping it'll stay to that but the guy is coming over.

 _Fuck_.

''You didn't call''

 _Wow his voice is hot_ , he thinks, before remembering that he probably is playing his life. He stops himself from saying that he lost the piece of paper.

Instead he states the truth : ''Well uh, I wasn't interested in a second round, sorry.''

The man comes closer and he refrains from stepping back.

The former tries to read him for a second before leaning in.

He whispers in his ear with a soft voice : ''Really, how strange..you seemed pretty happy to get it last time'' he grins and continues ''I bet you wouldn't be able to say no if I started taking you now in front of everybody''.

Dick straigthens his posture ''Oh yeah, he breaths out, curling his hands into hard fists, well not enough to want more apparently. And actually here you go : no''.

Dick hates being treated like a slut, which nearly always happen when he's bottoming. ''Now excuse me, he says pushing the other away, you're blocking the sun''.

The move is rather bitchy, but taking gloves with everybody is not something his level of patience could take.

''If it's warmth you want I can give you plenty'' he hears from behind.

Dick has to roll his eyes. _Seriously. What is wrong with people these day ?_

Feeling slightly bold and annoyed he turns around and deadpanes :

''Look honey, in case mommy didn't explain to you what no meant let me explicit'' he bites, taking his sun glasses off and folding them. ''Fuck off !''

Finger out and all.

He doesn't wait for a retort and whips his head the way it makes his hair look like an advertisement from l'Oréal.

The other snarls, his face contorts into a scornful expression.

''My mom is dead'' he spits venomously, not loud enough for him to hear.

…................................

 _Stupid,_ **Punch** , _pretty boy_ , **Punch** , _thinks he's_ , **Punch** , _so hot_.

He finishes with a round house kick, huffing at how hard he's breathing.

He starts to wipe off the trickling sweat from his forehead when he's interrupted by a ginger.

''Wow my dude, keep that frown on and you'll look like my 90 year old gran in two years''.

The boxer glares and the ginger laughs.

''Good to see you too Jay ! Tell me how was the brunette you fished at the Nighter last week ? Damn he looked flexible on that dance floor gyrating his hips like that''

Jason turns his head away, perhaps in shame or in anger.

He doesn't like to discuss lovers in general anyway so the other doesn't press.

''So..he starts, I wanted to throw a small party for Jade at our place. You know..for her birthday. Is that cool ?''

Jayson can't help but smile. God help him his best friend is the most romantic asshole in the universe. He doesn't know if throwing a surprise party to that wild cat is a good idea, but he'd do anything for Roy.

''Sure buttercup, what'd you have in mind ?''

Roy's smile is priceless, ''I have a shopping list'' he says, lifting his chin in a proud manner. ''You wanna come along ?''

Jason replies ''Sure, we need to buy milk anyway'' while undoing his straps and motions towards the showers. ''I'll be quick'' he mentions.

He basically was going to rinse himself, not feeling particularly dirty.

Roy nods and sits on the ring, popping his phone out and scanning it for a text from her.

…..................................

Roy is a bubble maker. You had a shit day ? All you needed to do is spend some time with him. No need to talk about it, just roll with him, his acrid humor and enthusiastic fashion did the trick. Sometimes Jason feels like hugging the guy but he never did, it would make him too happy.

He thinks of Roy's girlfriend, Jade as they stride along the aisles. He has a funny feeling about her, in the wrong way. Roy's happiness seems over the top with her so he doesn't want to ruin it, but he can't let anybody hurt him either.

He eyes the lube as Roy picks up some shaving cream. It reminds him of his night with Dick. Damn if it hadn't been the best sex of his life. Maybe it was because he'd been slightly drunk but he has no way of proving it since he'd gotten blown off by the prick.

He breaks the silence to distract himself from the memory : ''So, who's coming ?''

Roy looks a bit embarrassed and knowing his friend, Jason understands immediately he invited a lot of people. The redhead scratches his neck and tries to explain :

''Sorry Jaybrid, I mean she doesn't talk that much right ? So I figured I might as well invite as many people as I could and hopefully she'll have a great time and I wouldn't miss too many aims.''

Jason looks at him with a tired expression. ''I didn't see her as the sociable type'' he grumbles.

Roy smiles. ''Not really but she likes it crowded and crazy''.

The last word appeals to his mental image of the girl making him snort.

''Sorry man, I know you don't like crowds but you could always stay secluded in your room. Or go to someone else's place ?''

He nods, internally groaning at the idea of leaving the apartment to Roy whilst he's throwing a party, bad idea.

…....................................

They come back from the super market put everything away and start a heated call-of-duty game.

The perk of living with Roy is his company, the downfall **is** his company. The man has some weird ideas playing in his mind. He is original and creative, which gains him Jason's admiration, but sometimes it seems as if a few neurons are missing in important places.

Like the time when he not only repaired but ameliorated Jason's bike in 3 days tops, exclusively with spare parts they had scavenged at the car dump but had forgotten to put back a major part, nearly killing him.

After losing gracefully (Roy has a great reaction time for someone who keeps missing buses) Jason goes back to his room.

Putting the bag of chips aside he flops unto his bed.

He hadn't changed the sheets and there's still a lingering smell of cum. Surprising considering that a week has past, not so much considering the amount of time they had spent at it.

Jason remembers the way Dick's ass cheeks jiggled each time he dropped on his cock, remembers how fast he was ridding him and how loud he was moaning. The man was good at it, he drove him crazy like that, preventing him from moving or fucking him harsh. Making him scratch and tug at his jutting hips like a mad man.

After that Dick insisted he wanted to fuck him. Jason wasn't big on that, he wanted to top instead but Dick looked ravishing with his lips in a pout and his hips jerking with neediness. He let him fuck him, turned out he was good at it too. Jason thoroughly enjoyed the man's cock, long and hard and it even drove a few mewls out of him. That night they played it dirty through and through.

Jason starts jerking off at the memories.

_When the dancer pulled out after his orgasm, he flopped on his back in a starfish position. He looked at Jason, stomach wet with cum and grinning wildly. Dick brushed his red cheeks and mouthed the word fuck._

_Jason settled on his stomach and bit his neck, still hungry._

_Dick made a happy gurgly sound. ''Hey, m'still really horny'' he said._

_Jason stared at him ''me too.''._

_The tip of his cock was touching Richard's belly button and it was wet, gorged and hot. Dick started to palm the other man's abs and whined._

_''Why are you so hooot. Shit I wanna fuck your little arsehole again but I'm too tired'' He made a dramatic face and Jason laughed at his antics._

_''What if I paid attention to you little hole instead'' he murmured. Would you like that ? For me too fuck you into the mattress ? For me to treat you like my little whore ?''_

_Dick giggled and slid away from him, only to position himself on his stomach._

_He looked over his shoulder, grinning. ''Do your thing bad boy'' he slurred using his hands to spread himself wide._

And damn if the memory of the blue eyed angel displaying his butthole like a trophy doesn't make him hard all over again.

….......................................

Dick is picking up the last mats they'd taken out for his gym class and is putting them back in the back. He smiles doing so, seeing so many young kids trying their best, progressing (and adoring him) was a serious kick in the ego.

This volunteer thing had turned out much better than he thought. Turns out he actually was a good instructor and at that age, they were still eager to please and flexible enough to rocket fast.

His main concern had been injuries. Damian defies his and Bruce's authority so often that he hadn't trusted youngster to listen. In a gym class of 11 students, his eyes can't be everywhere, a mistake can lead to severe consequences and sadly he can't carry Alfred in his pocket. It had made him apprehensive.

He could already read the title. ''Helping the good cause turns into a nightmare for Dick Grayson as his student loses the ability to walk''.

Thankfully it had just been him overthinking. Everything was fine with his class. More than so actually.

Shaking his head he goes over to his bag and digs for his phone. He has a missed call from Kori. It's followed by a text saying that she found a cool party where they could crash.

He replies affirmatively to her invitation. Maybe too quickly. He had been a party animal lately, summer did that to him.

Bending down he takes a few gulps of water and decides to call her after filming himself doing a few flips.

As he likes to remind everybody ''you can't take the circus out of the circus boy'' Gosh he missed the entertainment biz.

He powders his hands, of course he can never resist asymmetric bars too long, they're the closest thing to flying in a gym set as long as with the trampoline.

One of his female students had suggested he posted a video on youtube and God did it appeal to him. A chance to put on a show ? It had been so long since he had last gotten the occasion to demonstrate his skills to an audience.

He positions the camera he had carried with him for that purpose and sets it in a position where the angle is optimal.

Feeling the usual excitement that buzzes in him when he is being watched while acting, he does his quick stretching routine before turning the 'on' button and blasts Bombastic on the stereo.

He jumps for the bar and starts flipping. Wide grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter!  
> I am hesitant in regards to the format and the tense, if you have any comments about those don't be shy. I enjoy criticism!


	3. How to wash out mud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy the read! I can't apologize enough for all the spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapters. I read them over four times each but it was no use without auto-correct. I corrected most of them by now and the auto-correct is fixed.

          Jason is in deep sleep. Heavily snoring, like he always does after a working night. Exhaustion makes him a loud sleeper. He shifts further tangling himself in the soft blankets His slumber is disturbed by noises in the kitchen. He somehow forgot to close his door after coming back from work.

Unless Roy had slithered inside to steal some socks..which is the most likely option.

Jason groans and rubs his eyes. Puffy from the lack of rest.

His bangs cling to his forehead. The sweat keeps them flat. He ruffles it, frowns at the cold moister.

He feels angry, sad, confused. He dreamt of his mother.

This dream is recurrent. It has variants. Sometimes the room is lit and young Jason is in it, the one baking is Catherine, his mom. Because she loves him, and she shows it by feeding him.

Sometimes he cooks. His dad gets in the kitchen before he can finish the cake. He pushes him which causes him to fall. His head hits the corner of the table. When he gets back to his senses the ingredients are gone. The cupboard is empty, so is the fridge. His dad, a faceless man, is nowhere to be seen. He can't make food for his mom. He can't feed her and she's too thin, she can't wait. He rushes to her room and she stares at him, skin paper thin holding an empty plate at him asking, begging for substance. But there's no food, anywhere.

Sometimes he's feeding her cocaine. Because she vomits everything she eats and all she can absorbs is the white powder.

In this dream Jason is an adult. He bakes and cooks. He's in their current apartment except Roy isn't there.

He's icing a cake, it's purple, it was his mom's favorite color. That's the reason why he had kept wearing the same shirt when she was sick. Because it was purple. Because she liked it.

He picks up the diced fruits, the chili con carne and lays it on a platter. He also puts a slice of cake on it. All this food, it's for his mom, because she needs to eat, and he loves her.

He shows that by being a good boy and taking care of her.

When he arrives to her bedroom (which in fact is his) it's pitch black. He squints but sees nothing. He can't even distinguish the bed, the absence of shades makes it surreal.

He stands there in front of the door. He doesn't dare move. Maybe he knows that she isn't in the room. But he pretends he doesn't. Because he wants to hope that she's still here that she didn't leave him. He's scared.

He's frozen and the light tremble of the tea laying in the cup is the only indicator that he's made of flesh instead of granite.

From the outside you can't hear his heart punching his chest but you can see how wide his moldavite eyes are and how he refuses to blink. Because that's all it takes in life. A blink to lose everything. So he keeps them open, it makes his eyes burn but he doesn't care.

Temporary pain is nothing compared to eternal suffering.

He gathers his courage, wills himself to move. He takes tentative steps, uncharacteristically silent for his size, like he doesn't even want to exist. He knows his way around. The room is mapped into his head. Jason lays the tray. He flicks on the light and she's here, head turned away from him.

He so relieved he wants to heave, he takes a spoonful of honey and gives it to her. He cries while doing so.

Yet something strange is happening.

He feeds her the rice, the meat, the kiwi and the banana. She eats everything, starring at him with those pale eyes of hers. Never smiling or thanking him. But the more he feeds her, the thinner she gets. Once she finishes the cake she's barely able to open her mouth. She's sweaty and trembling. Under his horrified eyes, her cheeks hollow. Her body caves in on itself and all of her bones become visible. Jason touches her then, tries to warm her up and pour his strength into her. It's no use. She hangs her head and stops moving.

Jason starts sobbing and screaming. She's dead. He killed her, each and every bit of attention he gave her finished her off, because he's a bad son,because he's a poison and he made her life miserable.

That's how it ends. That's usually when he wakes up..

Jason squeezes his eyes tightly, he doesn't want to cry. He doesn't need too, he's not a little boy anymore. He hasn't been one in a long time. He's a man. Lightly thunking his head against the wall he grits the sheets of his bed.

Jason shoots out of bed, trying to get rid of the blackening feeling in his abdomen. 'Today's a good day, he says out loud. Today is not yesterday and today offers tomorrow' he continues. Just like Leslie taught him. The only human that had seen him cry.

He pull on jogging pants and grabs his cigarettes. He needs a smoke before he can swallow anything. It's a bad habit he had taken up at 13.

Steph makes fun of him by calling it 'his artificial tit'.

He goes in the corner of his room, searching for his leather jacket were his lighter is. Once he holds it in his palm he grabs his phone.

The time reads 12:30 pm, he's surprised that Roy didn't manage to wake him up by now.

He pushes the door when he stops dead in his tracks. There's a familiar clanking sound that hits his ears and an unfamiliar thud. He doesn't move, stays behind the door frame and listens.

When no other sound then the reggae music playing in the background reaches him, he moves stealthy towards the kitchen area. Jason stays out of sight, he walks on the tip of his toes, concentrating on his breathing. He feels bad, spying on Roy, distrusting him. Being so paranoid.

They keep telling him that, Leslie and Harper: ''You're so pessimistic Jason, you're so distrusting..'' He can't help but scowl.

His strong feet are silent thanks to the stickwood lats they installed over the ugly stained flooring. He's really close to the counter now and there is no sign of Roy.

He spots them then. Empty bottles. There are three in total. One is gin, the two others are rum and red wine. He's submerged by all types of negative emotions. Anger, disappointment, fear.

It's getting harder and harder to control his breath. He takes one deep inhale before creeping closer, unconsciously crossing his fingers, like he'd do when he was a kid before entering his home.

There are other ones on the ground still full. A bottle of cognac and bourbon.

He's truck by cold chills, running ruthlessly down his spine. He feels so dizzy that he has to sit, he can't help but remember the time when he had found Roy on the ground, laying red faced on his stomach, in his own piss.

He remembers cuddling the body in his arms, thoughts clear and fresh. Capable and effective, laying him in LPS and dialing 911 faster then he could pronounce his own name. Until Roy opened his eyes and all he could see in those rich green eyes blurred by the abuse was the pale reflection of his mom's. He refused to see him after that, refused to visit at the hospital or let him in his squat.

Jason shakes his head, he needs to stay focused, he can't crash. He needs to be useful, he's not a kid anymore, he knows better, he can help Roy.

He stands up slowly, still unsure of his ground when a warm hand catches his shoulder.

He jumps out of his skin. And Roy laughs hard and strong at his face.

There's Roy. Clean shaven, smelling like oranges, eyes sparkling and skin radiant. Healthy.

Jason shoves his hand. He wants to hurt him, he wants to cry; Roy's safe.

''Dude were you having a panic attack, are you alright m'boy ?'' he quires in his usual motherly voice.

He takes his time before answering, breaths in and out a few times.

''What the fuck is all of this Roy ?'' he asks, pointing at the bottles. He tried to keep his voice low and tamed but it sounds loud and aggressive.

He sees Roy flinch under his accusation, sees his eyes downcast, sees the hurt on his face.

''Fuck Roy, I was worried'' he tries more gently, bumping his shoulder on his best friend's. ''I'm sorry for yelling.''

''You still don't trust me about it do you ?''

His voice is small, unsure. And _shit_ , he thinks, _shit_ , _shit_ , _shit. I can't make Roy's guilt and self-worth issues resurface like that._

He's grateful that his imagination got out of hand. He's glad that Roy is okay, and he feels like a really shitty friend for not having his back.

''I'm really sorry man. I had a bad night. I know you're a though cookie, I'm a bit mistrusting okay ? It's my nature.'' he almost says 'I love you'' but refrains. ''You obviously haven't taken anything and considering the amount you bought I'm proud of you.''

Roy gives him a forehead bump. His way of showing all is forgiven.

''It's for Jade's birthday, remember ? The party's tonight. I'm preparing an artillery punch.'' He smiles softly and puts a hand on Jason's naked shoulder. ''I bought Disulfiram, just in case. But mostly for you because you're a fat mother hen that becomes a thorn in the butt when fussy.''

Jason shakes his head and pats him.

''I'm going to make brunch, want anything ?''

Roy nods ''Whatever you're eating !''

After he finishes preparing the punch, Roy joins Jason. He made pancakes, bacon and eggs and a side of blueberries. Roy looks at the food and his best friend, he thinks about the party and his girlfriend, only three words can come to his mind : _Life is good._

Both men clean up the apartment and set it up to receive guests.

It takes them all afternoon. Jason finally gets a smoke when Roy leaves to buy condoms, cupcakes, marshmallows and peanuts.

He ponders the idea of leaving him the flat for the night. But he doesn't really have anywhere to crash and he wants to keep an eye one Roy.

His friend will be surrounded by people drinking, he'll be kissing Jade's mouth that'll taste like beer or punch. This morning's episode replays in his mind. He feels profoundly guilty for not really trusting Roy. He throws his cigarette on the street below and grips the balcony's rail. He's staying tonight.

….........................

The moon is bright, it's a lucky thing to see the stars in a polluted city like Gotham.

Not all street lamps are working and the sidewalk is definitely not as clean as it should be but Dick and Kori don't really mind. She's recovering from a fight with her sister and Dick is recovering from a fight with Bruce. He's deeply grateful towards him but they're so different that it's hard for Dick to understand him as much as it's hard for Bruce to understand him. They need a break and this is a good starter.

Dick and Kori had gone shopping, just for the party, just because they liked to look good and could afford it.

She's wearing high waisted shorts and a stripped teal, yellow and orange crop top. She looks like a queen and it makes Dick wonder why he's not sexually attracted to her anymore. Probably because they friendzoned each other so hard they fell in the familyzone.

Kori and Dick are now walking down the street, they babble on the way, distracting him from the familiar neighborhood that he doesn't recognize.

They're getting closer and closer to the building and Dick's unease increases. He has a bad feeling about this place somehow.

''How did you land an invite already?'' he questions

She puts her cellphone down to answer him, ''Jaime! He certified it'll be fun. He even invited Garth.''

''Wait, isn't he underage'' Dick inquires and Kori just snorts

''He won't be in two years''

Dick rolls his eyes ''I want a nice party, not a crazy one'' he admonishes.

Kori just shakes her head ''Lover-boy, fun doesn't go without crazy!'' he scoffs so she tries to reassure him ''Wally will be here as well as his girlfriend the sister of the birthday girl, you know them right?''

''Man I haven't seen him in ages, I thought he was living in Central city now''

She shrugs. They continue walking until she stops in front of a door and rings.

The interphone clicks and a hipped voice that Dick immediately recognizes as Wally's informs them that it's on the 4th.

_Man Wally.That freckled chum,_ Dick wonders _._ They had met in their early teens and he had been the peanut butter to his jelly back in the days. 

Kori pinches his day-dreaming butt and forces the old door open.

The man makes a little whine when he sees the wooden stairs. Kori ruffles his hair and he's glad he didn't put any gel in.

He's dressed pretty simple, tight faded jeans and a blue V-neck shirt ,but it brings up his eyes so he's pretty contempt. Plus he's not here to seduce anyone.

They walk up the flights and when they reach the third floor, they can already hear the music. Dick notices that it's good jam.

When they arrive at number 12 the girl lets a low whistle ''This was a good butt work-out'' she humors.

Dick nods, panting a little. Not that their two bubble butts needed it.

The door flings open and a lanky ginger with a green tattoo on the shoulder opens the door. He jabs his hand out and quickly shakes their hands. He smiles bright and points towards his chest. ''I'm Roy, the host as well as Jaybird, welcome''

Kori steps in and kisses him on the cheek, Dick gives him a toothy smile and a small pat before handing the small present they got for the designated Jade.

The room is full of people, Disconnected is playing and there's a food buffet begging to be attacked.

Instantaneously they turn towards each other and grin.

''Told' ya'' she dances and Dick pulls his tongue out.

He grips her wrists and pulls her to the dancing area. Both of them look like free birds on a spring day.

After an hour or so, Dick has already made friends with Roy, a girl called Harper and another called Donna. His stomach is too full of reezes and turkey sticks. And he's smiling so much his muscles are tiring.

…................................

Jason is well into his third Artillery when he spots a face he had been wishing to punch for several weeks. Here he is, that little proud bitch that thought he was too good for him. Damn it hurt.

Jason is brash by nature. Impatient and impulsive. Alcohol doesn't exactly inhibit those traits.

Instead of settling for a hate filled stare like he would've sober, he starts dragging himself towards him. Leaving Steph and her girlfriend behind.

''Well isn't it mister slut?''

Dick turns around making an offended sound with his lips. He recognized the voice and boy, how did his day become shitty so fast ?

Kori squeezes his shoulder. ''Let's find Wally'' she whispers.

He tries to hold back the mean words that come to his mouth for her sake. The party looks rad, no need to ruin it. He takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on his face.

''Someone had one to many drinks'' he says lightly, hopping to diffuse the thick atmosphere. People are starting to stare.

''Not enough to forget your needy ass'' the other retorts cruelly. The intent to hurt clear in his eyes.

Steph face-plams in the background

Dick has it up to here with him.

''Just fuck off will you, he spits, I don't want you near me !''

Every one looks at Jason and he can feel himself heat up. _This rich little prick is playing precious_.

''Excuse me but according to the way you were rutting against my cock last time, you looked pretty desperate for it. I didn't think doing you a favor would put you in such a pussy fit.''

Dick starts seeing red and he pushes the fight further, rather than try calming it, like his usually charming nature would dictate him to do.

''Oh my God, he replies in a comic tone, I'm sorry are you a 14 year old ? Can you not take a rejection ? Leaving the sexual purpose aside, which I will not review in front of everybody, your attitude has easily won you out of my favors. You acted and act like a total maniac''

Jason did have rejection issues, and hearing that he had some definitely wasn't a way of cooling him off. He closes the distance between the two and if Roy hadn't jumped in he probably would've punch the guy's nose as hard as he could with his meanest overhead.

Roy holds his arm up, smiling in a panicky way. ''Wow guys, no need for a pissing contest ! Jay's awesome in bed, he's my best bud I would know and Dick you're a very hot respectable young man okay ?'' None of them moves, they're still staring at each other angrily so Roy continues his diplomatic strike as Jade laughs her ass of from the sidelines. ''Look guys you don't know each other, don't be judging what you don't know alright ?''

He looks around and throws an awkward smile at the little crowed. ''Can you feel that tension everyone ? I think it's time for our grand beer pong tournament !''

It earns him some whoops, and probably some brownie points with Jade because he's actually good at this.

''Okay, okay everybody we're going to build massive teams'' he says throwing his hands in the air. Team red is Jaybird (Dick made a haughty expression at the nickname) and Dick-that's your name right ? -will be team blue !''

Jason mutters that his name is fitting and Dick ignores him royally.

Roy looks around, ''we will mixed it up okay ? Couples split, otherwise I want heterosexuals to go with Jay as long as people who took french in high school, everybody else in the blue team.''

People start to split on either sides as Roy and Wally prepare the the floor. The set is huge, the number of cups big and the ball slyly small. Him in Wally work fast, excited at the prospect of a game. Artemis fills the cups, some with alcohol, some with soda. She smiles knowingly at Jason.

She came from a family of stubborn hardasses. Jason didn't scare her, she internally laughed at his disproportionate ego.

Jason comes from the streets, kinda like her and Jade except he didn't have any sibling to stand by him. Their mechanisms are similar. Unlike most of their interactions with others, that had had a normal life, there relationship goes smoothly. They have the same hurt and fears. And she can't help but admire the man. How balanced he is, considering. And wonders if she too, would have wounded up as good if she hadn't had her mom or Jade.

She goes behind, which makes Wally automatically part of the blue team, to Dick's relief.

The teams are fairly heterogeneous. Once everybody lines up behind the leaders, Jade hits mortal combat on the sono, which makes Roy laugh.

Jason is the first to shoot and he's staring at Dick in a defiant manner. ''We're going to whoop your ass little boy !''

Dick sticks his chin up and provokingly lift his eyebrows. ''Please, we'll school you.''

Both men are proud and competitive, and the others follow their commitment. Especially since Roy promised extra candy to the winners.

 


	4. Apology food

 

 

       Roy sneaks outside of the bedroom and closes the door softly behind him. Jade is sleeping and he doesn't want to wake her up. He picks up a few cans and bottles on his way to the kitchen and sets them in the recycling bin.

From the counter he takes a moment to take in the mess the apartment is in. It could be worse. At least they managed to get everyone out by 4:00 am, he thinks. He goes to the fridge and grabs the milk. His eyes linger a moment too long on the beers stored in there before he closes the door.

He drinks directly from the cartoon, Jason is not one to mind since he steels his towels all the time. _The bastard_.

He feels lazy but pushes himself towards the sink. These dishes aren't going to wash themselves on their own and he'd rather enjoy his time left with Jade. It's so rare for her to actually stay for the night.

He tries to occupy his mind with the dirty glasses. He lays them on the side to dry. Starts attacking the plates but keeps thinking of them. He grumbles, frustrated. He's halfway through when he needs to stop.

Nobody likes wasting food in this house but you can't make an omelet without breaking any eggs. Without even wiping his hands he open the refrigerator's door once again and takes the beer pack out.

He looks at if for a good ten minutes before dumping it in a garbage bag. He gathers trash to put on top of it, it's easy considering the amount of leftovers and napkins that are lying around the living room. When he passes by their assassin's creed poster he readjusts it.

''Quite the little house wife aren't you?'' he hears from behind.

''Yeah I'm the goddamn cleaning fairy, I want a pink apron for my birthday'' he replies.

Jason chuckles and shoves his hands in his pockets.

''How's the headache?'' Roy asks. Jason just cringes. ''Serves you right man, you nearly crashed my party!''

Jason lowers his head. ''Sorry man. I owe you one.''

''Damn right you do! Especially after lecturing me about drinking for so many years.''

''Hey, to my defense I had no idea it was whiskey in the weird cocktail you made, whiskey always hits me in the face''.

Roy gives him the stare and rolls his eyes. ''Right, poor baby. Now, I don't care if you're hammered, pick up the broom.''

Jason follows his orders like a good puppy because he knows when he's crossed a line and when Roy is probably showing him undeserved patience.

He clears the ground on his own and then Roy helps him adjust the furniture to its original position. They add cleaning the windows to it because they honestly don't have a lot of occasions to think about it. It's 12 am when they're done.

Roy looks around, pleased with himself. ''I'm going out to buy croissants for Jade he says, grabbing his keys.

Jason pulls his tongue out: ''why don't you buy her a rose to go with it?''

Roy turns around with a smirk, ''that actually is a good idea Jay, I didn't know you could be such a romantic!''

Jason ignores him and disappears in the kitchen. _Lovers blablabla_

He serves himself a huge class of water that he downs quickly. He lets his head touch the cupboard, groaning at the memories of last night. What a freaking douche he had been. Worse than a hormonal teen.

He takes the cutlery and the mugs out, preparing the counter for breakfast. Thinking he might need to do something about the situation because it had gotten out of hand.

All because he had wanted to get laid a second time with the guy. He liked to think he wasn't like the other guys, the he wasn't guided by his cock. Well that was a disappointement.

When he turns back to turn the hot water on he spies Roy from across the street, bakery bag in hand and a single blue rose in the other. An idea strikes him, it's probably not the best but something tells him he needs to do it.

Yeah, he's going to get that dude apology food and flowers. Something sweet, maybe even a Starbucks..people can always be bribed by food..

The sound of the front door slamming shut, tears him away from his reflections. Roy walks in whistling and heads to his bedroom without acknowledging him.

Jay sees his friend knocking on his own door, dorkish expression painting his features.

He gets his attention back to the brewing tea, not really interested in the happy-cute couple development getting on in the next room and pours himself a generous amount before getting more hot water for the coffee.

Jade and Roy appear in the kitchen quickly enough.

''So how long as it been since you go laid?'' she asks as a greeting.

''Well good morning to you too kitty.'', he says between tight lips.

Her sharp laughter comes out at this, she comes closer and pats his shoulder. ''It's okay big boy, we know rejection his hard.'' she says. Before adding: ''though you should be used to it by now.''

He jabs her with his fork but misses by a few inches her uncovered arm.

Roy doesn't even pay attention, he started preparing her fruit salad. ''I hope you know you're a slave'' Jason throws at him.

''Not exactly, she slurs, I repay him with..other services'' the lewd in her voice makes Jason groan and Roy blush.

Happy to provoke she steels an apple slice and bites into it.

''But more seriously, she adds after swallowing, since when are you violently prickly about that kind of stuff?

He doesn't really want to answer the question. But he does mostly for Roy, because he wants his friend to have a good opinion about him.

''I don't know, I guess at first when I saw him on the street I thought he was playing hard to get like he was on the dance floor back then, and when I realized he wasn't, it made me feel foolish?''

''You met him again before the party?'' Roy interjects. Jade sits on his lap and pulls her tongue out ''It was meant to be.''

Jason frowns, he dislikes their mocking attitude. ''Drop it already, shove your faces, I made hash-browns.''

''See sweetheart, that's why we'll never stop rooting for you no matter what!'' Jade grins, Roy nods eagerly; Jason's food is always the best.

…..........................

Jason is standing in front of a building. It's not exactly on the nicer side of Gotham but it's definitely not on it's wrong one.

He has drink balanced on a flower pot, and a bag of doughnut holes padded in sugar hanging from his left arm.

He suddenly feels pretty stalker-ish. Considering he called Artemis to get the guys full name and then used it to trace him back to this the Avenue.

Maybe this wasn't that good of a plan. He doesn't backtrack though, wanting to put an end to the whole situation.

He's been standing there, hesitating to push the button next to the tag reading 'Richard Grayson' when an old ladies opens the door for him.

She smiles at him, and he thanks her.

He takes the stairs, not the elevator. Not moving would have made his stress shoot up.

The more he climbs and the more he realizes that this could go very wrong. He hopes Dick won't make a scene when he sees him at his door.

He's finally there, in front of a small mat that says welcome. He finds it slightly ironic.

Slowly he lifts his hand to press the bell, trying not to tilt the pot and make it crash.

The sound of the buzz makes him bite his lips. Being an a-hole did come with a price.

He waits for what feels like ten minutes before he hears a muffled voice answering..

Dick's hair is sticking out, he's wearing a thin see-through shirt and gray jogging pants that makes it look as if he has hips. The overall appearance is messy. He's the one to get the door though, because Kory's overall look is half naked.

He unlocks the chain in an unenthusiastic manner and slowly opens the door. He can't see who's there because he's caught mid-yawn but he immediately recognizes the voice.

''Hey..um, it's Jason. I got you some apology flowers..and food..and Starbucks.''

The man's arms are full, he's artistically balancing all of his gifts, the yucca hiding half of his face.

Dick doesn't really know what to answer. He's not particularly happy the guy knows where he lives. There's this stalker alert going on in his head. Did he follow him? Look him up?

He's a bit creeped out. The only thing reassuring him right now is the comic of the situation.

''Oh. Yeah you were a fucking asswipe. For the second time mind you..''

It's probably not the friendliest thing he could have answered but okay, he can be resentful sometimes.

Jason shifts from left to right. He doesn't answer. Just lowers the pot and the bag on the ground. 

He pushes them inside the flat with his foot. Dick just watches him do it with amazed eyes. He wonders if he's really awake. Did he just impose those on him? 

They look at each other for an uncomfortable second. Then Jason gets a cigarette pack out of his jacket and pulls one out. He meets Dick's eyes before putting the pack back in his pocket and lets himself in.

He pushes passt a scowling Dick. He wants to protest but he's too choked by the guy's nerve. His eyes follow him through the apartment. The stranger doges the mess of clothes and paperwork laying around, lighter in hand. It's only once he sees him unlocking the door to the balcony that he decides to follow him.

_It's too early for this_ , he thinks

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean River and his apology meat right? He's the best!


	5. Are you for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit slow, but yes soon they'll be reunited.

 

       Jason plows through the apartment without looking back. He's almost surprised not to hear any protests. He doesn't really pay attention to the ambient mess around him. Too caught up with the feeling embarrassment. His impulsiveness was somewhat a handicap sometimes. Okay, all the time.

 

He figures out how to open the door that gives on the outside and slithers on the balcony. He doesn't check if Dick's following him, to hungry for the reassuring rush of nicotine his beating heart is begging for. He shoves himself on the first chair he sees lights his cigarette up, protecting the butt from the wind with a strong hand. Only once his lips wrap around the stick does he allow himself to look up.

 

Dick is standing right in front of the door. Clearly confused on what to do and how to act. He sees him whipping his head around at something. The seated man exhales. Jason follows the way his host's mouth moves as he shouts some words back at someone, answering a question he didn't hear.

 

The effect of the cigarette is almost immediate, it relaxes him and makes him horny. He lets the bitterness of the smoke play on his tongue, plays with it for a bit, lets it hurt before making it twirl out and escape from his view.

 

Dick observes him, hands on the glass. Not sure what to think about this aggressive bulky man that seems keen on insisting being a part of his life, for better or worse. He stays on his guard. Instincts confused as how to respond to the others actions. He's one that easily forgives, he always believes in the best in people. But not to the point to put himself in danger.

 

The vibrant eyes are looking at him. He pretends he can't see them waiting. Calling him to move over. Dick sighs. He's still tired from yesterday's party but is now fully awake. He nervously brushes his hair behind his ear and pulls the door open.

 

Jason stops making smoke 'Os' when he hears the door shutting behind Dick. He looks tired, bewildered. Definitely mistrusting but not aggressive, which probably is the best he could hope for.

 

He doesn't speak, lets Dick come closer and pull the chair in front of him. He's a bit distracted by how cute he looks in his morning wear. But his face isn't that cute, Jason huffs at the glare he's harboring on his handsome face. Plus his arms are crossed. A sign of protectiveness.

 

Dick is getting annoyed at the boxer's chill attitude, as if he's the hysterical one in the situation. He opens his mouth to utter a reproach, trying to make him speak, say anything that would break this strange silence: ''So are you going to speak or would you rather keep squatting on my chair without my permission?'', he gets more heated after, ''Because if you think that buying me a few snicker doodles is going to give you the ri..'' he stops in his tracks.

 

Jason pulled up his hand in front of him. He blows the smoke from his nostrils and orders ''let me finish my cigarette.''

 

Dick's eyes bulge, obviously that man doesn't have any manners. Where on Earth had he been brought up? And that comes from him, the circus boy who was pretty lenient on deviant behaviors. He huffs pretty loudly ''look, some of us don't have all morning''.

 

Jason rolls his eyes. ''Yes you do, we're Sunday''. Dick feels anger swelling in his stomach.

 

''And maybe I don't want to spend it with a jerk. Have you thought of that ?!'' He tries not to put to much venom in his words, conscious of the very thin thread they're walking on. Put it's specifically hard for him to real back considering he didn't start any of those fights.

 

Jason twists his neck to make it crack. An attempt to loosen himself up. ''Look man, let me just finish my cigarette okay?''

 

And Dick lets him because something in his voice his tired and soft. Maybe he does want to apologize. And if he does it's probably asking a lot of effort from him. Dick relaxes a little, not to interested in starting another fight anyways. He looks outside the window glass. Kori is making herself small. She's drinking tea on the old thing he uses as a couch. She throws a few looks in their direction. More out of security than curiosity.

 

Dick turns his attention back to Jason, his own blue eyes dull from the shade. The man's eyes had been on him. Or so he guesses from the way he turns way quickly. Those intent orbs unsettle him.

 

He scratches his arms nervously as he sees the red line approaching the filter. The guy's almost finished and suddenly he feels small in his pajamas. With their five centimeter difference and their thirty kilogram gap. It frustrates him a little. He straightens his back in an attempt to make himself more intimidating than he really is.

 

When he sees Jason laying his hands flat on the coffee table, he knows things are about to be serious. Jason isn't fidgeting or batting an eyelash really. He looks very focused but his eyes are guarded.

 

''So Dick, I'm sorry for crashing in.. That's not what I'm really here to apologize for though. I treated you like a piece of meat and you deserved better.'' he takes a small break, searching for words ''You deserve better. I just want you to know that I'm not usually like that. I'm smarter than this. And if I could do it all over again I'd keep my mouth shut and my eyes were they belong. I got threatened by the rejections and my self-confidence issues shouldn't impact on your well-being.''

 

Jason looks almost robotic saying that, he's clearly out of his comfort zone, which makes Dick all the more eager to except his apology. The taller male is tapping his foot impatiently, which probably means it's his cue to say something. It's funny how much power he has over the other right now. He could humiliate him so easily. Instead he offers his hand, that Jason shakes. ''We're okay man.'' He offers a small smile that Jason acknowledges but doesn't respond to. He gets up, now stretched in his full he really is impressive Dick wonders.

 

''I won't bother any longer'' the smoker mutters, and then he's gone. The glass door shuts and his legs wrapped in jeans power him to the other side of the apartment. He salutes Kori, who's still on the couch watching cartoons, and disappears behind the front door.

 

Dick stays a few extra moments on the balcony. The image of Jason's face and leaving form burned in his retinas.

 

_What a freaking weird morning_ Dick sighs rubbing his face. He walks back inside,where it's warm and doesn't smell like cigarettes. He B-lines for cereals. It's almost one and he didn't have anything in his stomach but the Doritos and marshmallows he had had yesterday.

 

''What was that about?'' Kori inquires from the couch. Dick ruffles his one hair, ''The heck if I know Kori, apparently he's sorry for treating me like his cum bucket'' She wrinkles her nose. ''Don't say it like that.''

 

Dick laughs ''Are you seriously the one correcting my potty mouth right now?'' Kori sits up straighter, ''It just sounds so icky, especially when you're having breakfast you know?'' She emphasizes that last sentence by beating in her toast. ''Well.. the plant is nice'' she continues.

 

''Yeah, I love Yuccas'' he says, smiling at himself. ''I think I'll leave it in the entry, it looks nice.''

 

''No, she counters, you should put it in the bathroom'' Dick looks at her wide eyed and shakes his head. ''Sometimes you're too weird Kori, even for me'' It makes her snort.

 

When he comes over and places his bowl on the table she looks at him and says:''So are you going to share those doughnut holes or..?''

 

Dick rolls his eyes and gets up. He gets them out of the bag and picks up the drink at the same time. _Huh_ , he's surprised it's the exact same one he had picked when he had met Jason on the street. The guy had a hell of a memory. The acrobat couldn't decide if it was endearing or scary.

 

…..........................................

 

Jason shakes his head to the music, he's thrusting his hips and jumping his shoulders, trying to forget himself to the coarse sounds, loving the feeling of loneliness that's taking over him while he stands alone on the dark dance floor. The colored flashes of lights make him feel drunk, it's paradise.

 

Maybe he would have invited Harper or Roy but tonight he needs to feel himself, remember who he is and where he comes from. Dick threw him so far away from his comfort zone with his money, his ease and looks that he needed to be reminded why he loved himself. No matter how cheap you dress and how humble you act, you can't hide your social upbringing. It bites you in the back in times of stress. Dick is the breathing incarnation of a rich boy trying to be part of the crowd and he himself has the survivor's gene ingrained so hard in his brain that he sees fights where nothing is to be achieved.

 

The same oriental remix plays as the one that had on the first night he had spent with Dick. He can't help himself from looking for his body in the light crowd. People prefer to rest on Sundays. And of course Dick isn't here but he can't help himself from searching. Something in this man draws him intensely. He knows why, it's because Dick has something to teach him.

 

At Sugar's remix, he loses it. Jade observers him from afar. Revealing in his freedom, the raw being that's unleashes in front of her is Roy's best friend. His safe. The dark haired boy is the pillar of any foundation, she sees that. She feels, just for a short instant, the need no, the want to come to him. To steal away that strength to be comforted by this strong male body. It almost hurts how much she wants to kiss him.

 

When he swirls around, she retreats towards a more crowded corner, not wanting to be seen. She can't stay like this. No matter how she feels, reality wouldn't change around her. The only thing that comes to her mind, the only thing that she can do in her anguish is to return towards what she had always done: run.

 

Jason is oblivious to his surrounding, it's one of those nights were he feels strong. So much so that he can't care about anything, because he knows he can overcome it. He was born and raised on the streets, he is this city's son and nothing can or ever will attain him. He's invinsible. 

 


	6. Leap of faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my time because I don't have control over my creativity. But this chapter is longer than the others so that's that 0:) I hope this doesn't look to patchy, the second part is definitely better. Enjoy!

 

         Dick and Kori got invited at Wally's and Artemis's house after the boys had gone for pool together. It had been on Wally's initiative. Him and Richard went way back. Although there had been hesitations on Dicks part, he didn't regret going after all. None of staleness or awkwardness he feared proved to be justified. They had been best friends for a reason. Kori and Dick were supposed to meet up afterward but Wally offered to invite them and they had been on a roll.

They are now in the small yellow living room, sitting opposite to each other and munching on coconut chips.

Artemis is on a rant about people's lack of civility at the gym. She's as serious about her physical training as personal space.

Wally smiles as he listens to his lovers voice. He only really gives her half of his attention. His head is on her lap, he's enjoying her warmth. Sometimes he hears Dick and Kori comment. They mostly seem amused, since both of them are pretty relaxed people (okay maybe not Dick) and Artemis's definition of politeness and respect are pretty old fashioned.

''She's like a cat'' Wally whispers in Dick's direction, ''She needs her space.''

Artemis grunts ''I heard that, and I hate cats!''

Wally laughs getting up and kisses her cheeks ''my wild beast''

Kori laughs too because Artemis is slender with silky hair, the picture doesn't sit right. However Wally assures that she's quite aggressive. As if to prove his point she hits him in the gut.

Dick smiles, he's happy for his friend. Their couple dynamic seems nice. It really was a good idea of him to ask for his number at the end of the party. He sips happily at Kori's aloe drink and immediately gives it back to her. He pulls his tongue out and rubs it. ''That's disgusting'' he whines.

''You hate whatever is healthy'' both red-heads say at the same times. They fist bump for good measures.

''What is it between red-heads and their automatic bonding?'' Artemis asks bewildered. ''You guys are seeing each other for the second time and we already established that you have the same sleeping patterns, like the same movies and that's the third time you say something at the exact same time!'' she complains.

Dick's more preoccupied by how they view him than their weird synchrony. ''I'm plenty healthy!'' he yelps defensively.

''Sure you are mister only cereals at breakfast, lunch and dinner'' Kori says. ''Mister two spoons of sugar in my coffee and half and half to a quarter'' Wally completes. ''Mister 5 hours of sleep is fine'' Kori sing songs, indexes raised. Of course Dick has to hold up his hands in defeat.

A while latter they're all set to start braiding Kori's hair (because everybody wants to touch it and the tutorial seems like a good excuse) when they're interrupted by a tune. ''That's my phone'' Artemis says. She leaves her share of hairbands on the coffee table and departs for the kitchen. ACDC's ''Back in black'' stops playing from the kitchen once she picks it up. She sees ''Red-head n°2'' on the screen and puts the phone on loud speaker.

''Arty?'' The quiver in the male's voice makes the smile on her face disappear. She knows something serious happened. She goes back to the living room but instead of sitting back on Dick and Kori's side, she sits back down on the other and concentrates.

''Yeah, Wally and I are listening'' she answer calmly, trying to pour reassurance in her voice.

Wally slips away from behind Kori and joins Artemis. ''It's Roy'' he whispers at his guests attention.

The room has fallen silent. Dick and Kori are kneeling politely on the couch, unmoving. The attention given to her hair forgotten.

All they can hear is Roy's breathing for a while. Dick scratches his arms uneasy. He's thinking that it probably would be best if they leaved but the atmosphere is pretty solemn and the two friends don't dare move.

''I don't know what to do'' he tries, ''I'm scared, I think Jade broke up with me but I'm not sure. I don't know what to do''.

Artemis scrunches up her nose. Her sister is just impossible. ''Okay Roy calm down, breath.'' she starts. Artemis waits for him to calm down before continuing. She's touched that he would call her. Wally's arm snakes around Artemis's shoulder, his brow is furrowed.

''Can you just tell her that I'm sorry? I didn't mean it I swear'' he starts sobbing again. There's muffled sounds of movement. On the other side of the line, Jason starts hugging Roy. When he doesn't stop shaking, he picks up the phone from his trembling hands and speaks in the receptor.

''Artemis you there? It's Jason'' she gives an affirmative nod. Dick and Kori exchange a look at the name. It always seems to come back to him. Dick wouldn't mind if things hadn't been so awkward between them.

''So Jade and Roy have been having fights these past four weeks. I don't want to be the overprotective friend here but from my point of view Jade mostly started them. And finished them'' he states. ''She's been elusive, less chatty and has been avoiding Roy.''

Artemis nods and Wally makes a face. Indeed it doesn't sound good.

Jason continues, they can hear Roy sobbing on the other side of the line. ''I told him to confront her, it didn't go well.'' His voice gets heated. He takes a deep inhale through his nose and throws: ''You tell yer bitch sister to be clean with Roy or I'll..'' there's a loud sound again. Roy has taken back the phone from Jason's hands, scowling at him. ''She's not a bitch!'' he yells at him.''Like hell she isn't it!'' the other screams back. Everybody waits for someone to grab the phone again.

Dick's nervously touching his neck, looking at the contradictory emotions playing on Artemis' face. This is far too intimate to his liking. Kori makes a low whistle. ''This is some drama'' she murmurs.

There's another loud sound and then Roy is back on the phone ''Look Arty if you could just get a-hold of her for me and tell her that I'm sorry?'' he pleads. As if he actually had done something wrong. ''That I'd like to talk to her in person?'' he says, distress obvious in his high pitched voice. ''I'm sorry for bothering you..and for Jason..it's just she wouldn't answer the door, my calls or my texts..I even tried at he work'' he finishes pathetically.

Artemis sighs rubbing her forehead. Wally tightens his embrace. ''Sure I can do that, no problem Roy.'' she answers. She thinks he's good to her sister, patient that is. Jade has always been a selfish brat in her eyes. ''I'll keep you updated, don't stress too much she likes cutting herself from everything like the lunatic that she is'' she assures.

Roy doesn't look too convinced but he thanks her anyway.

She sighs right after hanging up and immediately starts texting her sister. Wally apologizes on her behalf. It leaves something heavy and thick in the air and Wally's curse is the only sound that breaks the silence.

Dick and Kori decide it's their cue to leave.

They gather their things, and hug Wally on the porch.

The event leaves Dick a bit worried, because that Roy sure as hell didn't seem okay. He knows from experience what a heartache can do and is grateful that Jason is there for him. Somehow he knows that Hulk is going to stick trough with him.

He parts with Kori, scolding himself for thinking of Jason, again.

…................................................................

''You shouldn't have called her a bitch'' Roy says. ''She was on loud speaker, imagine Jade was here''he says, face distorted with tear and wrinkles.

Jason knows arguing isn't a good idea. Roy is loyal to a fault. Kicking the hurt puppy wasn't going to be proactive. Anyway, he wasn't going to make him change his mind. He had told him multiple times to dump her and forget she existed.

Instead he tries to justify himself: ''Roy you're my only family. She's hurting you, I can't let her get away with that.'' Roy whips a tear and lets Jason ruffle his hair.

''We're going to IHOP'' he declares and Roy just nods, desperate for a distraction. He knows Jason will drag him to that gaming area next. He thinks it's a good thing he never brought Jade there otherwise the place would have reminded him of her.

They go by motorcycle, allowing Roy to hold on tightly to Jason. The feeling of the harsh wind beating their unprotected arms calming him somewhat.

On the way the dark haired male is silent. He's worried. He knows Roy is stronger than this, knows that he's self-destructive but not suicidal. He just can't help it. There's so much anguish in those green eyes, he wishes he could beat sorrow up. But he can't. It's something Roy has to face on his own and he hates it. It feels like he's leaving him on his own. Jade better hope her sister reaches her before he does. Girl or not she's in for a pounding.

…...............................................................

Dick is contentedly chewing on his chocolate cereal in front of Steven Universe. Amethyst somewhat reminds him of Jason in that particular episode. He's a bit restless. He's been thinking of Jason a lot, for no reason. Yesterday's call had only rekindled the spark. He does the only thing that seems reasonable to him: asks him on facebook as friends. As soon as he clicks on the invitation he turns the wifi off. Heart beating rapidly. He feels a bit silly, especially after making such a fuss about rejecting him. But there's something in those untamed eyes that lits passion within him. He's always had an attraction for heights and dangers. Jason was yet another challenge.

When he wakes up the next morning he remembers to check his account. With trembling fingers he taps his code. He has one unread message: ''breakfast at ten?''

Dick smiles like a schoolgirl. He hadn't realize how much he wanted to go on a date with Jason. The clock reads ten twenty-five so he types in rapidly ''brunch at 11:30 ;)?'' For some reason he feels like his heart is going to explode. He's going on a date.

He stretches like a cat in the bed. He overslept as usual. He yawns ungracefully and smells his armpit. That's when he realizes that if he ends up having a date, which he still doubts in his mind, he'll need to get presentable fast.

He goes quickly to the bathroom and washes himself. He's holds the razor under the warm stream and hesitates for a second. He doesn't want to be perceived as slutty but on the other side Jason was hot. And they had already done it anyways. He shaves down there and under his armpits-just in case.

He barely pads himself dry, to excited to read his next message. Jason has texted him a place he doesn't know. Dick does a little dance, it's happening so fast it's dizzying. Then he realizes that the time reads 11 already. He brushes his hair back his ears in front of the mirror and moisturizes his chest and butt cheeks. He puts oil in his hair, cologne and shaves his morning stubble.

The acrobat feels a bit ashamed at how much effort he's putting in for a brunch-date with half-a-stranger. But as a former-performer, he was always taught to look his best during presentations, in this somehow feels like one.

…....................................................

Jason opens the door and Dick forgot how impressive he looked. Tall and thick, like he's a picture of a warrior from a lost age. There's this unattainablility about him. Like he won't give a crumb of himself. It makes Dick yearn.

The taller heads up casually towards him, as if his own heart wasn't beating madly in his rib cage. He can't believe he got a second chance with Richard. The man looks like a mirage.

Dick sips at his pumpkin splice to distract himself. He's got a shy smile at the corner of his lips but his eyes are raking Jason's body in an evident way.

The man notices it and seems a bit startled by it. After all he was rejected for being too sexual. He was expecting something more date like. Romantic, if he was being honest with himself. But come on..this was the Dick Grayson Wayne. Striking his interested was already somewhat of an honor for a street rat like him.

Richard doesn't expect Jason to look uncomfortable. He probably went in too forwardly, he tends to do that. He corrects his posture and plasters a friendlier smile on his face.

Jason arrives at the table but doesn't exactly return it, he seems puzzled. Dick pulls at his black turtle neck.

''Is this a fuck-buddy thing again?'' he asks as a greeting. Dick is a bit taken aback. There for a second he could have thought Jason was shy. He clears his throat, unsure of how to answer. ''I a..uh..honestly..'' he starts awkwardly, ''I just wanted to see were this could go?'' He offers a sheepish smile and Jason seems to regain self-confidence. He leans forward on his elbow. ''Okay'' he smirks.

Dick's used to be the unsettling one. The cool guy in the crowed. It's strange for him to meet someone who isn't flustered or outwardly impressed by him.

Jason grabs Dicks drink and mutters ''tasting'' before chugging a nice amount down his throat. ''Nice and cool'' he says wiping his mouth. He smirks at the expression Dick is making. ''Daddy never taught you to share golden boy?'' he coos. Dick makes a face. The nickname irritates him: ''don't call me that'' he says rather dryly. Jason doesn't seem to mind though. He has this teasing expression that makes him seems so cocky. He takes another sip of Dick's drink just because he can. For good measures Dick steels his vanilla milkshake. ''You want to play this game?'' he quips. ''Oh no, you took a hostage, looks like things are about to get serious'' the boxer humors.

Dick sips loudly, staring at Jason, challenging him. The man simply catches the straw and pinches it. ''Looks like you're in an impasse sweetheart'' Dick pretends the nickname doesn't set his heart alight. Jason saying it with his deep voice is just too good.

''Except this sweetheart doesn't need a straw'' he says dramatically pulling the drink down, getting rid of the straw and opening the lid. He takes a few steps back and cocks his hips. ''Now 'Jaybird' I suggest you give me back that innocent beverage or I'll finish this up''

''Oh no my four dollars'' he mocks. Jason moves around the table, playful and confident. He's coming closer for each step Richard takes back. Dick feels giddy at the approach. Likes the idea of being chased as much as the idea of winning so he sides steps, using the strength of his ankles and dashes outside with Jason's drink.

He hears the doors banging behind him, hears the fast paced footsteps chasing him. He think it's incredibly hot how fast Jason is. He's actually surprised at his speed and at his relative silence considering his bulk. He's splashing vanilla on his way, little trickles coating his fingers and falling to the ground. He starts laughing out loud, not remembering last time he had felt like this. He dodges people and obstacles with his natural stealth. He jumps, and leaps like an impala.

Jason's cardio is starting to give up, he can't seem to close up the few meters that are separating them. Each time he closes in, Dick does a violent turn, seriously putting him off. He feels like an awkward hyena chasing a majestic leopard.

The lid of Dicks drink has fallen off at some point, he's got liquid all over his chest and pants. He's wet and sore but he can't put down a challenge of the sort. From time to time, Dick looks back and smiles. ''Getting tired love?'' he plays. And Jason smiles so hard he might get premature wrinkles from it. ''Just playing with my food'' he screams back. He nearly tumbles over a chihuahua that barks after him. He ignores the lady shouting at him or the scandalized looks of people throwing themselves on the side. He's almost there. His hand grazes the lean back before Dick gets a strong chill and twists his body.

He lost him again. His pride is starting to get wounded. He throws the empty drink in the nearest garbage and pushes through his burning lungs. Damn cigarettes. He's within reach of Dicks back again. This time he anticipates the twist and barres the ways with his arms. In the momentum, Dick nearly falls and Jason catches him by pushing him against the nearest wall. It's made out of glass. The acrobat his panting but definitely not as loudly at him. And isn't embarrassingly red or sporting any sweat stains under his armpits.

He smirks cheekily. ''I let you catch me'' he wheezes out. Jason can't even argue. He's too busy catching his breath. ''Holly fuck.'' he whimpers. Dick laughs throwing his head back. He puts a steady hand on Jason's wet shirt, bites his lips at the firm pecs he encounters. He can't help but palm at it for a bit. Jason's still breathing hard but his eyes are open again. He's looking at Dick and there's a glint of lust in his pupils.

Dick's smile widens. He brinks his hips closer to the man's body. He takes his hands off the delicacy he's offered and lays them on his shoulders instead. They don't exactly help at calming the shy interest his cock is starting to show but they'll do for now. ''You owe me a drink Jason..?''

Jason comes closer. He's leaning against his forehead and now Dick definitely has a bulge. The strong smell of sweat making him feel needy. ''Peter Todd. Jason Peter Todd'' he finishes for him. Dick hums, pleased. His hands go from the square shoulders to the firm neck. He pulls Jason even closer. Both of their crotches are touching. ''Nice to meet you Jason Peter Todd. I'm Richard John Grayson.'' Jason smiles at him like he's the sun itself. Before their lips can touch there's a loud bang behind them. Both man jump in the air. Dick who still had his Drink in hand spills the last drops on Jason's back. They are red cheeked and embarrassed. The baker his scowling at them, fist pounding on the window. She looks like a fish with her mouth wide open like that. Both man scram.

They're smiling at each other amused by the incident. When they are further, Dick spies an ally. He grabs Jason's wrist and pushes him there. He corners Jason against a wall. ''Now were were we he?'' he says smugly, erection coming back a live at the closeness of their bodies. Jason gives him a brazen look. There's passion dancing in his eyes and Dick gets excited by it. The taller grabs the slender man's hips. He brings them forwards lightly and gives a little thrusts. Dick moans half-way before remembering they're in the street. ''You were going to tell me how pretty I am under the sunlight'' he muttered, muffled by Dick's hungry lips. Jason answer eagerly to the kiss. He lets the man hang unto his neck desperately and retaliates by grabbing him firmly by the butt. Pressing their hips air-tight. This time Jason moans. Dick nibbles on his lips and Jason sucks at his tongue. Dicks starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants. His erection is filling up. He breaks contact. He immediately misses the taste of his mouth but stays strong.

Jason tries to close the gap he's created but he keeps him at bay with his hands. ''I don't want to walk around with an erection'' he pants, smiling at the feeling of Jason's own bulge.

The man groans. His frustration makes him look angry. ''Fuck he says'' rubbing his face. ''You're right, we can't!'' He takes Dicks hips again, this time to pry him of his. All he wants is to reach down and palm the shy promise that's pointing in the man's pants but he rains himself. Self-control always had been an issue for him.

Dick frees himself completely. Taking a few steps back, he stretches his legs. Distracting his mind. ''Okay I'm good'' he says after a few minutes. Jason who's slumped against the brick wall nods. ''Yeah me too''. His hair sticking back from the sweat is a good look on him, Dick realizes.

They walk back to the main street. Jason feels like grabbing his hand but he forces himself to remember that this was just lust and that they weren't even in a relationship yet. He's already catching feelings like a schoolgirl. Though if he were honest with himself, he already had the first night he had seen Dick on the dance-floor in all his glorious assurance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, sweet dreams!


End file.
